Le mystère de l'éventail
by Vorbei
Summary: Sasuke revient mais un nouveau problème se profile à l'horizon. Attention si vous aimez les trucs serieux c'est pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour!XD Et bien, voila ma deuxième fic, elle sera assez courte je pense. Pour tout les fan de fic ultra sérieuse… et bien c'est pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur, et non ici c'est délire complet… l'idée m'est venu en regardant un téléfilm sur un assassinat… et oui le gros délire !lol Enfin, je vous laisse jugerXD

Disclaimer : Et non, Naruto n'est pas à moi, je n'ai pas eu cette idée brillante… de toute façon je ne sais pas dessiner !lol Mais un certain personnage, qui est un mixage à ma sauce, celui là il est à moi.XD

Quelques précisions :  
Dialogues  
#pensées#  
/Commentaires de l'auteur/  
Le narrateur est un personnage à part entière mais invisible.

Voila bonne lectureXD Et désolé qu'il soit si long, lisez le quand même, il y a plein plein de dialogue, donc ça va normalementXD

**

* * *

**

Le mystère de l'éventail

Hey ! Vous êtes en retard, Tsunade vient d'entrer.

Saku- Tsunade-sensei, pourquoi nous avoir tous réuni ici ?

Tsu- J'ai une importante nouvelle qui en réjouira certain.

Naru- Quelle est cette nouvelle ?

Tsu- Un déserteur est revenu dans nos rangs. Tout le monde le connaît de nom, au moins, et c'est…

Roulement de tambours

Tsu- C'est…

Roulement de tambours

Tsu- C'est…

Roulement de tambours

Tsu- ça va l'orchestre, je dis le nom alors arrêtez ça ! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke entre… il est parti pendant trois ans… et ouh il a… comment dire, embellit ? Ouille ! Mes oreilles ! Ce qu'on peut entendre ce sont les cris strident des fan, et une tornade rose vient de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sasu- Sakura, t'es lourde.

Naru- T'as changé niveau physique mais pas niveau mental on dirait.

Sasu- Sérieux Sakura, tu m'empêches de respirer !

Saku- Oh pardon !

Sasu- C'est rien va.

Naru- Qui es tu et qu'as-tu fait de Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Sasuke rie doucement… oui il rie !

Sasu- C'est moi baka !

Naru- Impossible de un, il n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça ! De deux (prends un air effrayé) il n'aurait JAMAIS rie !

Sasu- J'ai changé tu sais, mais d'abord il faut que j'aille dire un mot à tous les gens qui nous regarde.

Sakura rougit, et oui elle a tous les regard posé sur elle, ou plutôt sur eux, et plus spécialement ceux, haineux et plein de jalousie, de toutes les filles de Konoha qui ne peuvent rien faire, Sakura est quand même plus forte que Tsunade a son âge, et ça tout le monde le sait.

Sasu- Je crois que je vous dois des explications.

?- Et tu crois que ça suffira ?

Sasu- Non, je voudrais que vous compreniez pourquoi je suis parti et pourquoi je vous présente des excuses aujourd'hui. Mon clan a été décimé par mon frère, j'imagine que beaucoup de gens le savaient déjà. J'avais 7ans… mes parents sont mort et mon frère m'a fait revivre cette scène. Après ça je me suis totalement fermé aux autres, la douleur de la perte, je ne voulais plus la ressentir. Les années ont passé et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas assez fort pour tuer mon frère, Itachi… et je l'ai cru, il m'a dit que la haine était le seul moyen pour devenir fort et je l'ai cru ! C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint Orochimaru. Seulement rien n'a changé et je me suis rendu compte que c'est Naruto qui a raison.

?- Naruto ! Fais moi rire!

Sasu- Naruto se tuerait pour tous vous sauver, c'est l'amour pour ce village et ses habitants qui l'a fait persévérer pour devenir fort et tous vous protéger, je l'ai compris aujourd'hui.

?- Et c'est ça ton explication ?

Naru- C'est amplement suffisant pour moi Sasuke.

Sasu- Merci Naruto.

Saku- Alors l'équipe 7 est de retour.

Kak- On dirait bien.

?- Nous ça ne nous suffit pas !

Tsu- ça suffit ! Si j'ai accepté qu'il revienne ce n'est pas pour rien !

?- Non et non, ça suffit pas ! Faut fêter ça non mais !

Saku- Justement j'ai une idée !

Tsu- Sakura, je te laisse te charger de ça, en attendent, la réunion est finie.

Ils partent tous sauf l'équipe 7, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee et Tenten, on va rester avec eux.

Kiba- Alors tu as renoncé à ton frère ?

Sasu- Non, je suis là pour vous protéger et pour tuer mon frère.

Ino- Bon Sakura, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Saku- Une soirée à thème.

Shika- Galèèèèère.

Ino- Oui ! Et on invitera la famille Sabaku !

Ten- Je vois, tu veux revoir Kankuro.

Ino- Mais non ! Ce sont nos amis, c'est tout.

Saku- Bien sûr… Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Sasu- Apparemment.

Ino- Le seul problème c'est le thème.

Hina- …Et si on… faisait les années 30 ?

Saku- C'est génial comme idée !

Ten- Les gars, on s'occupe de tout.

Saku- OK, réunion ce soir…

Ten- On a une mission assez tôt demain, on pourrait pas la mettre à demain ?

Saku- D'accord alors demain soir à 20h30 chez moi, il y a assez de place pour qu'on y dorme toutes donc c'est bon.

Kiba- T'as une grande chambre !

Saku- En fait à la base elle est petite mais c'est devenu ma penderie et j'ai pris la pièce d'à côté.

Naru- Et c'était quoi la pièce ?

Saku- Le salon.

Sasu- … Mais il est où le salon ?

Saku- Bah en fait on a fait des travaux, la maison est plus grande maintenant, il y a une nouvelle salle.

Sasu- Bon, je vais aller m'installer.

Saku- Je t'accompagne !

Ils sortent… on va les suivre.

Saku- Tu vas habiter ou en fait ?

Sasu- Un petit appart'

Saku- … Dis…

Sasu- Oui ?

Saku- Ecoutes je… je t'aime toujours et…

Sasu- Sakura, je suis désolé mais je préfère attendre que mon frère soit mort avant de commencer quelque chose.

Saku- …

Et nous voilà déjà chez Sasuke.

Saku- On se retrouve demain même endroit même heure pour s'entraîner ?

Sasu- Déjà ?

Saku- Oui.

Sasu- D'accord alors à demain Sakura…-chan.

Saku- #Il dit ça juste après m'avoir jeté, c'est bon ou pas ?# Bonne nuit.

Elle part.

Sasu- Sakura !

Saku-(en se retournant) Oui ?

Sasu- Je t'ai rejeté pour une seule raison alors…

Saku- #Kyaaaaaaaaaa# Je t'attendrais.

Elle part bis…

BOUM

--' Sakura vient de se prendre les pieds en direct et elle est tombé, quelle exploit ! Sasuke court vers elle pour l'aider à se relever ! C'est magnifiiique !

Sasu- ça va ?

Saku- Oui, oui… j'y vais.

Elle part ter. Bon, on m'a dit que les Hyuga faisait une petite fête, on y va ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous y voilà ! Après mainte épreuves pour parvenir à la demeure Hyuga /Pop- Vous avez rencontré un beau gosse en route et vous avez du vous battre avec la bave du narrateur !lol/ Ouais, bah y avait pas que moi ! Donc, nous sommes arrivé au dîner avec Hinata, Hiashi et Neji Hyuga, l'information sur la fête était erroné ! Bref, ils dînent, maintenant qu'on est là on ne va pas partir !

Neji- Pensez-vous que le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa soit une bonne chose ?

Hia- Et bien oui, au début j'avais pensé à Itachi mais…

Hina- Que voulez-vous dire père ?

Hia- Je parle de ton futur époux voyons.

Hina- … Mon futur… époux ?

Hia- Oui, mais bien sûr Itachi a déserter et…

Neji- Itachi Uchiwa ! Ce criminel !

Hia- Il n'était pas criminel à ce moment-là, et ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Hina- Mais j'était petite ! Comment peux-tu décider de ça ?

Neji- Et tout prêtait à croire qu'Itachi tournerait comme ça !

Hina- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Sasuke ?

Hia- Il te faut un mari !

Neji- Mais c'est à elle de le choisir !

Hia- Je suis son père !

Hina- Et c'est MA vie !

Elle part en courant, près pour un petit footing ?

Hia- HINATA ! REVIENS ICI !

Neji- Elle a raison…

C'est quelle cour vite !... On l'a perdu ! On va où maintenant, soit on la cherche, soit on va voir quelqu'un d'autre… Tiens, l'appart' de Naruto est pas loin, on vas le voir ? Allez ! Téléporteur ! Alors, ah ! Bah Naruto est en train de manger /Devinez quoi !lol/

Toc toc toc.

Il va ouvrir et découvre une jeune fille recroquevillée, elle pleure. Elle lève ses grands yeux blancs rempli de larmes vers Naruto. /Pop- Enfin elle a suivi le texte / C'est pas de ma faute si ce que t'écrit est nul /Pop- Tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de te virer ? Ou pire encore /

Naru- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce…

Elle se jette dans ses bras ! Elle a enfin eu le courage ! Bon, on est pas encore à la déclaration mais moi je /Pop- Voudrait tu continuer l'histoire et suivre le script / Ok, ok je suis le script. Elle as honte de pleurer devant lui et de lui montrer des faiblesses, on peut le voir mais elle ne peut s'arrêter et elle se sent tellement en sécurité dans ses bras musclé ! Il est vraiment nul le script, est-ce qu'au premier coup d'œil on est censé voir tout ça ?

Naru- Ne restons pas là, viens entre.

Sa voix est protectrice et douce. Ils entrent et Naruto ferme la porte, Hinata toujours dans ses bras. Il se dirige vers le canapé et assoie Hinata.

Naru- Chuuut, ça va aller, pourquoi pleures tu ?

Hina- snif c'est mon père bouhou il voulait snif me marier à Itachi bouhou mais maintenant snif il s'est rabattu sur snif sur snif sur snif/Pop- Pssst le texte c'est Sasuke / sur Sasuke bouhou

Naru- Te… marier ? À Itachi ! Ce…

Hina- Naruto snif il ne me laisse snif pas le choix bouhou

Naru- (levant le visage d'Hinata vers lui) Hinata, tu dois te battre. Je t'aiderai mais… on ne peut pas te forcer …

Ils se dévisagent, Naruto lève timidement sa main libre, l'autre sur le menton d'Hinata, et essuie les larmes.

Naru- Ne pleure pas, ça me rend triste.

Il approche son visage quand…

Prout

Hahahaha Il haha… se lève immédiatement haha rouge de haha honte et se dirige ha vers la cuisine…

Naru- Tu as faim ?

Hina- Non… merci… Naruto-kun ?

Naru- Oui ?

Hina- Merci…

Naruto revint vers Hinata et s'agenouille devant elle.

Naru- On trouvera une solution.

Hina- Si au moins j'avais le chois… Naruto-kun je… je peux rester ici ?… je ne tiens pas à retourner chez moi…

Naru- Bien sûr, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Ils finissent tranquillement la soirée, discutant de tout et de rien.

Naru- … et si tu devais te marier mais qu'on te laissait le choix entre tes amis, tu choisirais qui ?

Hina- (rouge vif) euh…

Naru- Kiba ?

Elle fait non de la tête, allez, un petit effort, c'est pas compliqué !

Naru- …pas Neji, c'est ton cousin, euh… Shika ?

Hina- n…non

Naru- Quel équipe ?

Hina- …juste avant la mienne.

Naru- …tu es la 8… donc avant c'est la 7, la mienne !... Sasuke

Hina- non…

Naru- …moi ?

Voila ! C'est pas si compliqué, ah bah non, tourne pas la tête ! Enfin, regarde le /Pop- Et voila, reparti dans ses délires/

Naru- …pourquoi… moi ?

Hina- Parce que (fermant les yeux) …et bien… je … t'… je… t'aime…

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombe, vous voyez ? Et puis des pas et une main sur son visage, le tournant légèrement et Oui ! Un contact sur ses lèvres ! Bravooo ! Mais, bon elle ouvre les yeux par surprise et les referme, les bras de Naruto la tiennent fermement et elle l'entoure des siens ! Félicitations ! Enfin après… je sais pas combien d'années, ils sont enfin réuni /Pop- Et si tu les laissais tranquille / Bon, je sais pas vous mais je ferais bien un petit somme, on se retrouve demain aux portes du village.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pile à l'heure… comment ? Je vous avait pas donné d'heure ? Mais siiii--'. Regardez ! Voila l'équipe de Neji ! Et là Gai qui vas à leur rencontre, ils n'était pas avec eux pour cette mission avec eux, mais elle était facile… je crois qu'il y a comme un problème.

Lee- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin

Gai- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit Lee ?

Ah ! Bah Neji et Tenten se bouchent les oreilles… je comprends pourquoi.

Ten- Il a fait que pleurer et se plaindre tout le voyage de retour !

Neji- Il dit qu'il a un accro.

Gai- Comment ça ?

Lee- Gaiiii-seeenseiiiii ! Ma nouvelle tenue est fichuuuuuuuue !

Fallait déjà voir que c'était une nouvelle !

Ten- On a eu un problème en route, on a rencontré Itachi Uchiwa et c'est lui qui a soit disant fait ça, mais on c'est enfui le plus rapidement possible.

Gai- Montre moi ça.

Lee montre une de ses manches.

Lee- Laaaaa !

Et on se penche tous dessus… vous voyez quelque chose vous ?

Ten- Mais il y a rien !

Neji- Si, mais c'est très petit.

Gai- Que… Quoi ?… Mais non Lee, ce n'est pas grave.

Lee- Siii ! La prochaine fois je tuerai Itachi !

Ten- Ouais mais tu me laisse le plaisir de le torturer !#L'entendre comme ça c'est insupportable ! Itachi mérite de mourir rien que pour ça !#

Neji- Ouais.

Gai- C'est un monstre !(Nan, sans blague ?) Il ne mérite pas de vivre après avoir fait pleurer mon élève bien aimé !

Après ça ils ont radoté sur la tenue, que c'était pas important etc.…, enfin rien d'intéressant donc on va accélérer un petit peu, allez on prends tous la télécommande et on appuie sur la touche avance rapide ! Et nous voila à la fête qui a déjà commencé, pour un premier essaie de retour en arrière c'est réussi, moi la première fois je suis arrivé… ça devait être deux ans après l'évènement, c'était/Pop- --'ça n'intéresse personne / Oui, bon donc tout le monde est là, même des personnes que Sasuke ne connaît pas et tout le monde est déguisé… euh apparemment pas.

?- Ah, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que c'était une soirée à thème.

Ten- …Vous n'êtes pas déguisé ?

?- Non, c'est ma tenue habituelle… pour tout vous dire, je suis détective et en ce moment en vacances !

Ouah ! Alors la, pour faire simple, gros silence avec tout les regards sur l'homme.

Naru- A quoi ça sert ? Je veux dire, on est là, nous les ninjas.

Tsu- Dans certain pays il n'y en a pas et c'est toujours plus sûr, un détective.

?- Oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté !

En ce moment et sous vos yeux, l'homme prends une pose trèèès classe qui… disons contraste avec ses vêtements, une houppelande (Pop- je viens d'apprendre ça !lol vous allez comprendre tout de suite !), une casquette avec… des caches oreilles relevés et une pipe.

?- Mon nom est Bond, Sherlock Bond (Pop- vous avez compris pour ses vêtements ?)

Kiba- On va danser ?

Saku- Oui.

Ino- (chuchotant à Sakura) C'est quoi ses fringues ?

Saku- Il a de la classe quand même.

Ino- ça gâche tout !

Bon bref (je suis tout à fait d'accord) on reprends la télécommande et on va vers le milieu de la fête… parfait ! Donc, les nouvelles, il est 23h et les trois de Suna sont arrivé et ils sont tous (Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara,…) parti prendre l'air, ils se promènent en petit groupes près de la falaise des Hokages.

Kan- On a raté quoi ?

Ino- Un type qui a de la classe mais son look gâche tout, il est détective.

Kan- Ah… Et toi ça va ?

Ino-(grand sourire charmeur) bien et toi ? Tu es très beau comme ça. /Pop- Là Kankuro a un costume noir avec des rayure blanches… dans le style Al Capone, vous voyez /

Kan- Merci mais je ne serais jamais aussi beau que toi… /Pop- Et Ino euh… comment dire ? Vous avez vu Chicago ? Bah dans ce style avec jupe courte, plein de perle, le chapeau… je sais pas comment expliquer… gomen/

Bon, pas intéressent, enfin si mais pas pour l'auteur, il parait qu'il faut qu'on suive Naruto, qui suit Hinata qui frissonne, Naruto lui met son manteau sur ses épaules et évidemment, elle sursaute parce que, malgré qu'elle soit ninja, elle ne l'a pas senti venir /Pop- J'aimerais qu'on arrêtes de critiquer /

Hina- …Tu m'as fait peur… merci.

Naru- De rien.

Ils continuent de marcher, Hinata regarde sur le côté, elle avait cru entendre du bruit dans les buissons, et ouhla, bah elle hurle ! Tout le monde accourt.

Naru- Mais c'est…

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM( rapprochement de la caméra sur le visage horrifié de Naruto)

Saku- Mais c'est…

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM( rapprochement de la caméra sur le visage horrifié de Sakura)

Sasu- Mais c'est…

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM( rapprochement de la caméra sur le visage horrifié de Sasuke)

Ten- Mais c'est…

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM( rapprochement de la caméra sur le visage horrifié de Tenten)

Kan- Mais c'est…

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM( rapprochement de la caméra sur le visage horrifié de Kankuro)

Kan- …qui ?

Tous regardent le corps allongé au pied de la falaise, des cheveux cachent le visage de l'homme mais on peut voir des yeux reconnaissables entre tous !

She- Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

Narr : Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver ta fic !  
Pop : Tu délires ? Le script est très bien !  
Narr : Oui bah quand Naruto a pété, excuse moi mais je l'ai pas trouvé si bien !  
Pop : C'était pas dedans ! C'est toi qui les déconcentres !  
Narr : Mais bien sûr !  
Pop : Si et...  
Sak : On va se prendre un verre ?  
Nar : On va chez Ichikaru ?  
Narr : (toujours en train de se disputer avec Popine) Oui, n'empêches que…  
Kib : (à Naruto) Du moment qu'on soit loin de ses deux là !  
Pop : Arrêtes où je te vire ! Ou pire, je te fais avoir une aventure avec Orochimaru, et après avec Kisame !  
Narr : Ahhh non !  
Pop : … Ils sont où tout les autres ?  
Narr : On va les chercher ?  
Pop : On y va !

Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez rie XD Bon, alors j'attends vos reviews… ahhh j'ai fait un chapitre super long ! J'aime pas ça ! Gomen ! J'essaye de le faire moins long le prochain ! A+XD


	2. Chapter 2

Après cet longue absence, je poste enfin le deuxième chapitreXD Je suis désolé, je sais que pour une fic pas très sérieuse c'est toujours mieux quand on poste rapidement(pour une sérieuse aussi remarque lol), je n'ai pas d'excuses. Mais le voici, alors bonne lectureXD**

* * *

**

Le mystère de l'éventail

**Chapitre 2**

_She- Itachi Uchiwa_

Tsu- (arrivant alerté par le cri d'Hinata)Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

She- Ne vous approchez pas et ne touchez à rien. Hokage-sama, nous venons de découvrir le corps du déserteur Itachi Uchiwa, assassin classé S dans le Bingo Book.

Tsu- Je vois ça… Je vais m'occuper de son corps vu que personne n'est disponible.

She- J'aimerais être chargé de l'enquête.

Tsu- Je vous l'accorde.

She- Merci, maintenant j'aimerais que quelqu'un aille chercher la personne qui était caché dans les buissons il y a quelques minutes.

Hina- Co…comment l'avez-vous vu ?

She- Le sens d'observations, très chère et l'ouïe.

Tsu- Shikamaru, vas-y !

Shi- Oui, Tsunade-sama !

Tsunade et Sherlock partent en direction de l'hôpital et Shikamaru part à la recherche de l'inconnu, les autres restent un moment avant de se décider à aller aider Shikamaru, ils mettent leurs temps dis donc ! Enfin, ce n'est pas eux qui nous intéresse d'après l'auteur, revenons donc à Itachi. Tsunade étant en train de l'examiner, nous n'avons pas le droit d'entré dans la salle… disons plutôt que l'auteur nous en interdit l'accès. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la salle d'attente, Sherlock Bond est plongé dans ses pensées approchons nous assez pour intercepter quelques mots.

#She- …un suicide, mais on peut l'avoir maquillé, je sens que mes vacances ne vont pas être si reposante que ça, moi qui devait aller me faire faire une nouvelle coupe chez le coiffeur il est clair que je ne pourrais la séduire que pas mon incroyable charisme… ça va être facile… #

… Ok, nous allons le laisser et accélérer un peu le … oh ! Mais voila la troupe qui ramène… un requin !

She- …Kisame Oshigaki…

Shi- Ou est Hokage-sama ?

Tsu- (elle vient de sortir de la salle)Ici. Amenez-le à la section …

She- Revenez tous ici après. Tsunade-sama, pourrais-je avoir une salle pour interroger ces jeunes ?

Tsu- Oui, le corps m'a confirmé qu'il est tombé de la falaise, ses os sont brisés pour la plupart…

Nin- Hokage-sama ! Orochimaru vient d'être intercepté !

Tsu- Comment ! J'arrive, excusez moi.

She- Ce n'est rien.

Et maintenant nous suivons Sherlock à travers des couloirs tous semblables, il ouvre une énième porte et l'on découvre une pièce avec une grande vitre sur le mur opposé, le groupe est là captivé par la scène qui se joue derrière cette vitre, il s'approche doucement et voit un ninja interrogé Kisame, mais il ne lâchera aucune information, Sherlock le comprends immédiatement et nous par la même occasion. Il demande au personnes présentes de le suivre, plus loin ils retrouvent Tsunade qui leurs indique une salle.

She- Pourrais-je interroger Kisame Oshigaki après eux ?

Tsu- Il est dangereux.

She- Je prendrais les précautions qu'il faudra.

Tsu- Très bien, je vous l'enverrai (se tournant vers le groupe de jeunes) et faites ce qu'il vous demande s'il vous plait, j'ai trop de travaille pour m'occuper de ça, il est charger de l'enquête.

Elle s'éloigne, pressé, ce doit être à cause d'Oro-chan/Pop- Soit pas si familière avec lui / mais euh je l'aime bien moi... enfin il me fait peur mais sinon je l'aime bien/Pop- Pour l'instant continue l'histoire / d'accord, donc, nous allons resté avec Sherlock.

She- Sasuke Uchiwa, nous allons commencé par vous, veuillez me suivre.

Sasuke le suit et nous les suivons. Ouh la, la porte se referme vite il faut qu'on entre ! Ouf ! C'est bon, nous sommes dans une pièce classique avec une table ronde, Sherlock et Sasuke se font face, il y a des ninjas, l'interrogatoire va commencer, asseyons nous, vous avez le pop corn ? Chuuuut ! Ça commence !

She- Sasuke Uchiwa, frère de la victime, ancien déserteur… si je ne me trompe pas vous avez déserter à cause de votre frère ?

Sasu- … C'est personnel.

She- Pas tant que l'affaire n'aura pas été résolue, répondez !

Sasu- Mon frère a tué toute ma famille, je veux… je voulais le tuer mais je n'était pas assez fort, j'ai cru qu'en rejoignant Orochimaru je pourrais y arriver ! J'avait tord, je suis revenu.

She- Vous avez donc pu, ce soir même… non hier, (il est 4h du matin ahaaaa/Pop- baille pas pendant l'histoire / Eh ! Il est tard !) vous rendre au cours de la fête, en haut de cette falaise où vous aviez donné rendez-vous à votre frère et le poussé.

Sasu- J'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait, cette fête était pour moi, si je m'étais absenté on l'aurait tout de suite remarqué !

She- N'oublions pas le fait que vous soyez ninja et donc vous pouvez utilisé cette technique… le… clonage ?

Sasu- …

She- Bien, votre équipe est composé de…

Sasu- Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Notre sensei est Kakashi Hatake.

She- Voulez vous m'appeler…

Toc toc

La porte s'ouvre timidement et un ninja entre, il annonce que Kisame peux être interrogé.

She- Amenez-le moi s'il vous plaît. Sasuke, vous pouvez dire à vos camarades que je l'ai attends tous à huit heures dans la salle où ils patientent en ce moment ? Merci.

Ainsi nous voyons Sasuke Uchiwa sortir et Kisame Oshigaki entrer par une autre porte suivi de plusieurs nouveaux ninjas, il a pas l'air commode et… ah vous sentez ? Enfin, continuons à regarder. Kisame s'assoie.

She- Donc, vous êtes Kisame Oshigaki, déserteur de Kiri no kuni.

Kis-…

She- Et vous êtes très bavard ! Dites moi les liens que vous entreteniez avec Itachi.

Kis-…

She- Vous étiez coéquipier dans l'Akatsuki, oui c'est ça et…

Kis-…

She- Vos discussions n'étaient pas très animées… Mais, dites moi, les filles étaient si moches à Kiri pour que vous partiez, non parce que j'y est été et... disons que j'y retournerai bien.

Kis-…

She- (songeur) Oui, j'irai après… enfin. Avec Itachi, c'est pas trop dur pour avoir une soirée tranquille avec une fille ?

Kis-…

She- C'est vrai qu'Itachi n'est pas mal, tiens l'autre jour j'ai rencontré une fille qui l'avait rencontré, bien sûr elle ne savait pas qu'il était criminel et…

Kis- Itachi… (Se met en colère)

She- Du calme, vous disiez quelque chose ?

Kis-…

She- Ah, bon… donc elle l'avait rencontré mais par le biais d'un… en fait elle n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était et elle avait été avec lui seulement parce que tout le monde savait qu'il l'emmènerait vers un homme très mystérieux et beau…

Kis- C'est toujours comme ça ! J'arrive à trouver une fille et lui, il me la pique, vous ne vous rendez pas compte !(Et il continu à se lamenter, on va abréger)

Nous assistons en avant première à la vision d'un requin/homme en train de craquer… ah une petite larme montre le bout de son nez, une deuxi… oula ! Je ne peux plus compter !

She- Donc vous aviez un mobile !#Mowahaha, je suis trop fort ! Elle va me tomber dans les bras ! (--'c'est ça les pensées d'un détective ?)# Messieurs, vous pouvez le ramener, je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Il se leva et il s'allongea sur le canapé pour se reposer. Télécommande ! Près ? A 8h… Ouais ! Bon, un peu en avance mais c'est bon. Sherlock est déjà levé. On frappe à la porte, après l'invitation à entrer du détective on voit Sakura.

She- Asseyez-vous.

Bah, elle va s'asseoir (c'est évident, non /Pop- Tu vas pas recommencer, jusqu'ici ça allait plutôt bien / pffff ouais, on verra)

She- Alors, vous êtes Sakura Haruno, ninja dans l'équipe n°7 avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, et votre sensei est Kakashi Hatake, c'est bien ça ?

Saku- Oui.

She- Que saviez vous d'Itachi Uchiwa ?

Saku- C'était le frère de Sasuke, il a tué sa famille et ensuite a déserté, je ne sais que ce que tout le monde sait.

She- Quel rapport entretenez vous avec Sasuke ?

Saku- C'est mon coéquipier et un ami.

She- C'est tout ? Pourtant ça avait l'air d'être plus, vous n'avez pas l'air indifférente à ses charmes et vice-versa.

Saku- Il…. Il ne veut pas s'engager avant d'avoir tué son… frère.

She- mais il est mort à présents.

Saku- Oui, c'est vrai.

She- On m'a dit qu'une des plus grandes… fan, on va dire, avait les cheveux roses.

Saku- Mes sentiments envers lui sont très forts !

She- Vous auriez donc fait n'importe quoi pour le conquérir ?

Saku- Bien sur !

She- Vous auriez donc pu allez jusqu'à tué son frère.

Saku- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

She- Mais vous auriez pu.

Saku- …C'était un criminel !

She- Répondez simplement à ma question.

Saku- …O…oui.

She- Bien, voulez vous, en sortant m'appelez Naruto Uzumaki.

Bah, elle a pas l'air rassuré. Elle sort puis Naruto entre et s'assoit.

She- Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes l'homme qui porte en lui Kyubi, le démon renard.

Naru- Oui.

She- Sasuke Uchiwa est votre meilleur ami, qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsqu'il est parti ?

Naru- … J'étais triste… en colère…

She- Contre qui ?

Naru- Contre Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi…

She- Itachi ? Pourquoi ?

Naru-… C'est lui qui a poussé Sasuke à déserter.

She- Bien et, que pensez vous de lui ?

Naru- Il est collant ! Il me suit partout soit disant pour mon démon ! C'est vraiment…

She- Intéressant. Donc si je vous suis, Itachi est le responsable du départ de Sasuke et il vous traque.

Naru- Mais maintenant Sasuke est revenu.

She- Mais il l'a fait souffrir extrêmement longtemps.

Naru- …

She- Quelque chose d'autre ?

Naru- Non.

She- Bien, voudriez-vous dire à Hinata Hyuga de venir dans environ une heures.

Naru- Elle n'a rien fait, c'est inutile de l'interroger !

She- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

Naru-… Elle n'en serait pas capable… Je la connais bien.

She- Et bien pas moi et j'en ai envie, maintenant vous pouvez partir.

…Je crois que Naruto n'aime pas beaucoup la porte… et voila Sherlock plongé dans ses pensées, il doit être en train de réfléchir à l'enquête (je sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonnerait), on va aller voir ça.

#She- Mmmm C'est une bonne question mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas trop rapide ? J'ai encore le temps mais bon… disons que si je la fais languir deux jours elle devrait accepter Hahaha personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire ! J'espère juste que l'autre type va pas nous gêner parce que…#

'--Hum, bon de toute évidence, l'enquête risque d'être longue… très longue.

* * *

Pop : C'est quoi cette phrases ? Et c'est quoi ses pensées ? Sherlooock !  
She : Mais enfin, il ne faut pas s'introduire dans les pensées des gens comme ça.  
Pop : Je te ferais dire que dans le script tu es sensé réfléchir à l'enquête !  
She : Vraiment ? Il y a un script ?  
Pop : Mon dieu ! Ça ! Ce bout de papier !  
_Lui agite sous le nez._  
She : Ah ça… je croyais que c'était du papier toilettes.  
Pop : Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ?  
She : Bah le narrateur.  
Pop : Narrateuuuuuur !  
Narr : Oui ? Euh… j'ai quelque chose à faire là…  
Pop : Non ! Se calmer… pourquoi a tu dis à Sherlock que le SCRIPT était du PAPIER TOILETTES !  
Narr : Ben, il en avait besoin et je savais pas ou était la réserve.  
Pop : Mon dieu ! Cher lecteurs, lectrices si la parution de cette fiction s'arrête sans raison, ça sera simplement que l'auteur aura, soit fait une crise cardiaque, soit tué les protagonistes !  
Narr : '--

Alors, impression? Je ne demande qu'une petite review, c'est mignon les reviews, c'est pas méchant les reviews siou plait. En esperant que ce chapitre vous ai pluXDEn tout il y aura quatre chapitresXD  
A+


	3. Chapter 3

Et bien, voila le chapitre 3 XD Merci à tous les revieweurs.

Bonne lecture

Spéciale dédicace à Saitake XD

**

* * *

**

**Le mystère de l'éventail**

**Chapitre 3**

Alors… ici c'est le chapitre 3 qui commencent… on était censé continué les interrogatoires, c'est ça /Pop-…As-tu lu le script / …/Pop- Narrateur / Ah non, j'en ai marre qu'on m'appelle Narrateur, je veux un prénom moi /Pop- Essaye de changer de sujet et tu verras / Oh, bah ça va, Sherlock a encore eu besoin de papier. Bon, moi je continue l'histoire. Donc, nous sommes toujours dans la salle où Sherlock fait ses interrogatoires et Hinata vient de sortir.

She- C'est sûr qu'elle est fragile, mais elle est ninja et elle serait capable de tuer. J'ai bien senti qu'elle n'aimait pas Itachi… ça serait quand même dommage de la mettre en prison, elle est mignonne.

Toc toc toc

She- Entrez.

Ouh, un bel homme aux yeux blancs vient d'entrer…#Il faudra que je lui demande son numéro/Pop- Hum/ Mais… ah non, on s'insinues dans mes pensées !# …Popine, tu es horrible /Pop-Oui, maintenant, continue/ Donc, Neji est entré et c'est assis en face de Holmes.

She- Alors, vous êtes le cousin d'Hinata Hyuga ?

Neji-…oui

She- Je vois que vous avez tenté de la tuer.

Neji- Il est vrai mais j'ai changé.

She- Comment ça ?

Neji- Je reportais sur elle tous mes maux.

She- Oui, je vois. Vous connaissiez Itachi Uchiwa ?

Neji- De réputation, mais je l'ai vu le matin de la fête.

She- Vraiment ? A proximité ?

Neji- Oui. Nous sommes immédiatement revenus, en évitant au maximum un combat trop dangereux, et avons prévenus Hokage-sama.

She- Oui, mais dans votre rapport, vous avez dit vous être battus.

Neji- En effet, nous n'avons pu éviter l'échange de quelques techniques.

She- Bien sûr… j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un incident ?

Neji- …minime.

She- Vraiment ? Pourtant, on m'a dit que vous vous étiez plains.

Neji-…

She- Expliquez moi.

Neji- …En vérité c'est Lee qui a eu un problème.

She- mmm (s'adressant à un ninja près de la porte) Veuillez m'amener Rock Lee ainsi que sa coéquipière et leur senseï.

Neji-…

Bon, ça a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, enfin bref voila qui arrive Tenten, Lee et Gai. Ils s'assoient à côté de Neji.

She- Donc, que s'est-il passé exactement lorsque vous avez rencontrés Itachi Uchiwa ?

…Bon, euh… Lee se met à pleurer… Oulala Gai se lève, il a l'air furieux !

Gai- Itachi Uchiwa a fait pleurer mon élève bien aimé ! Il ne méritait rien d'autre que de mourir !

Et il se rassoit afin de consoler Lee…

She- J'aimerais que vous soyez plus précis, voyez vous en me disant ça vous avez peu de chance d'être dit innocent.

Ten- …C'est… Itachi a déchiré la tenue de Lee… Il y tenait beaucoup et…

She- Je vois, merci. Donc, le choc a été tel qu'il n'en pleure que maintenant?

Ten- …Il a pleuré tout le chemin du retour…

She- Oh ! Mon dieu…

Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il vient de dire ? Enfin, vous avez compris que les pleurs de Lee ne sont pas… disons agréable ? Et bien vous êtes encore loin de la vérité… très loin… (Heureusement qu'on m'a fourni des boules quies, ça devient presque supportable)

She- Si je comprends bien, vous l'avez supp… vous l'avez entendu tout le chemin du retour ?

Il a arrêté sa phrase parce qu'il y avait Gai… je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il a pas l'air féroce comme ça…#She- J'ai appris, avec la grande expérience que j'ai malgré le peu d'années que j'ai vécu, qu'il faut toujours se méfier d'un homme aimant quelqu'un… surtout quand il aime une femme que vous courtisez Hahaha à chaque fois elles tombent sous mon charme Hahaha# Haaaaa d'accordXD /Pop- Depuis quand les pensées serve à ce que vous discutiez / Heu…/Pop- Continue l'histoire / Ok !

Neji- Entendu ? Vous pouviez dire supporter !

Ten-… Neji-san

Neji- Je l'aurais tuer moi-même cet Itachi si je l'avais eu sous la main !

She- Etes-vous d'accord avec lui Tenten ?

Ten- …Et bien… enfin…… Oui ! Mais vous l'avez entendu ?

#She- Et non, car j'ai avec moi les toutes nouvelles boules quies spécial contre les pleures de Rock Lee ! Vous les trouverez chez vos pharmaciens et n'oubliez surtout pas leurs noms : « Stop Lee »/Pop- --' Pas de pub s'il te plait…/Oh ! Désolé#

She- Hum… pardon, un moment d'absence, vous pouvez partir.

…Allez, euh maintenant c'est le tour de… Shino-kun ...ouaiiiiis (sans motivation) ! Bon, il reste debout devant Sherlock.

She- Asseyez-vous.

Shin- Je ne ressens pas l'envie de m'asseoir maintenant.

She- Mais vous allez vous fatiguer pour rien.

Shin- Un ninja se doit de pouvoir se battre dans n'importe quelle condition, il faut d'abord qu'il s'entraîne ainsi il pourra contrer…

She- Très bien ! Commençons, quel lien aviez vous avec Itachi Uchiwa ?

Shin- Je ne dirais pas que je le connaissais, mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je ne le connaissais pas.

She- Vous l'avez donc rencontré avant sa désertion ?

Shin- Il est possible que je les croisé, par un simple hasard, dans les rues de Konoha. Il est aussi possible que je l'ais croisé, par un autre simple hasard, en dehors du village.

She- --' Oui, et quelles étaient les relations que vous entreteniez avec lui ?

Shin- Je ne dirais pas que je l'aimais, mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je ne l'aimais pas.

She- …Concrètement ?

Shin- Mais mes réponses sont les plus concrètes qu'ils soit, il est vrai que…

She- D'accord ! C'est bon, on arrête là, appelez moi… Ino Yamanaka.

……Je comprends pourquoi Naruto l'aime pas, il porte sur les neeeerfs ! Neji est bien plus mignon ! Et je vois venir l'auteur, Gningningnin continue l'histoire Gningningnin/Pop- Je te ferai dire, que je lis tout là / …je m'excuse Ô ma bien-aimée auteure, il m'arrive parfois que, malgré moi, mon humeur change sans explication et que/Pop- Oui, ça va, ça ira pour cette fois/(Au moins, les cours de langues de Shino sont utiles même si ennuyeux :p) Donc, pendant que nous parlions Ino est entré.

She- Connaissiez vous Itachi Uchiwa ?

Ino- Je l'ais déjà croisé.

She- Vraiment, dans quelle circonstance ?

Ino- A vrai dire mon équipe et moi nous sommes… dissimulé, sachant que c'était l'Akatsuki..

She- Hum et comment l'avez-vous su ?

Ino- Leur tenue, elles sont affreuses !

She- Comment ça ?

Ino- Mais enfin vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! J'aurais honte rien quand les croisant, avec leur chapeau ridicule qui fait du bruit, on dirait des petits vieux et leurs manteaux ! Alala !

She- Vous êtes une fashion-victim.

Ino- …

She- Que feriez vous pour les bottes de vos rêves ?

Ino- (lueur malsaine dans les yeux… croyez moi ça fait peur ! Pourtant c'est pas Sakura) Je les aurais coûte que coûte, même s'il faut que je sois blessé, même si je dois blessé voir pire !

She- Et si quelqu'un s'habille d'une manière horrible.

Ino- Alors là, je serais sans pitié !

She- Merci, veuillez m'appeler Hatake Kakashi en sortant.

Ino- Quoi ? C'est fini ? Bi…bien.

Bon, vous connaissez la chanson : Elles sort !♪ Ouoh ouoh ouoh ! Elle ferme la porte♪ La porte !♪ Ouoh ouoh ouoh s'ouvre♪ après Il rentre !♪ Ouoh ouoh ouoh Kakashi Hatake♪ Et pout finir !♪ Ouoh ouoh ouoh Il s'assiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !♪♪

She- Kakashi Hatake… J'imagine que vous avez eu l'occasion de rencontrer le défunt Itachi avant sa désertion ?

Kak- En effet, il m'est arrivé de le croiser.

…C'est pas vrai, Kakashi sort son bouquin ! Mais franchement ! Sherlock en est tout ébahi !

She- C'est… Mon dieu c'est le dernier volume de Icha Icha Paradise ! Je désespérais de le voir enfin !

Kak- Ho ! Mais vous savez, c'est un cadeau que m'a fait un élève, il connaît l'auteur.

She- Vraiment !

Kak- Haha oui.

She- ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez ?

Kak- Hoooo oui. C'est une série culte !

She- Comme vous dites, haaa j'aimerais le lire !

Kak- Je vous le prêterais bien mais il m'est précieux.

She- Je comprends, moi-même je cache ma collection personnelle. Si jamais on la lisait…

Kak- Il m'est arrivé des ennuies parfois, vous savez.

She- Vraiment ? Quel genre ?

Kak- Je venais de commencer, et un garçon me la prie des mains pour voir ce que c'était... il était bien amoché après !

She- Hahaha

Kak- Il m'en ai arrivé d'autre dans le genre mais le pire c'était quand Itachi me la volé, il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour m'en… remettre.

She- Très bien. Et bien, cet interrogatoire est fini, même si cette discussion était des plus intéressantes, je me dois de mener à bien cette enquête. Si vous pouviez dire a Jiraya de venir ici s'il vous plait.

Bon, on abrège, Jiraya est devant Sherlock.

She- Bien, commencons… S'il vous plait, un autographe ! Je suis un fan de votre livre !

Jir- Hoho, bien sûr.

She- Quand publier vous le prochain ?

Jir- Je ne sais pas vraiment vous savez.

She- Mais enfin, je l'ais vu dans les mains de quelqu'un !

Jir- …Ha, si vous insistez je peux…

Pffff franchement, c'était juste pour ça… moi je dis, allons voir Tsunade ! Téléporteur ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Vite retéléporteur dans la pièce à côté ! Ouf ! Je vous jure, Orochimaru, il m'a toujours fait peur ! Enfin, surtout quand je me retrouve nez à nez devant lui, avec seulement 1cm d'écart. Sinon Oro-chan est… il est… bon euh… il est pas aussi beau que Neji ! #Neji- Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de moi comme ça.# Neji-san ! Bien sûr ! En tout cas, dans la pièce à côté ils ont pas l'air de s'aimer. On entend rien en plus ! C'est nuuuul ! Enfin, au moins on voit (il y a « la » vitre) En fait, si sa se trouve l'enquête de Bond(ça fait quand même plus classe que Sherlock !) elle va servir à rien, je veux dire tout le monde sais qu'Oro-chan est jaloux de Tichi parce qu'il est plus fort que lui… en même temps tous les autres ils l'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus… J'ai envie de savoir qui c'est… vous avez votre télécommande ? Alors donc c'est… après-demain que l'annonce officiel se fait… elle aura pas duré bien longtemps cet enquête finalement… Enfin, gooooo !

Vila, on est dans la foule, tout devant.

Tsu- Après une enquête approfondie faites par Sherlock Bond, nous souhaitons vous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes arriver à la conclusion que l'assassin est…

TADADAAAAAAM

* * *

Narr- Quoi ? Mais on allait savoir !  
Pop- Pfff elle est vraiment folle !  
Narr- …  
Naru- Popine ?  
Pop- Chuuuut c'est poubelle la vie ! Je vous pari que en fait elle c'est la cousine par alliance du mari de la tante de la cousine du mort ! Et à tout les coup elle veut se venger ! Et puis Morcu s'est trouvé une copine, et la folle drague le kiné ! N'importe quoi, je vous jure !  
Narr- Alors pourquoi tu regarde ?  
Pop- Chuuuut ! Hahahaha, la réplique ! Mon dieu, c'est nuuul ! Oooo, non en fait c'est pas lui qui l'avait tué ? Mais alors c'est qui ?  
Narr- Hum, aujourd'hui je vais prendre la suite et fin de cette fic, l'auteur n'étant pas en mesure de la finir…  
Pop- Tadadaaaam ! Ouaah, la révélation, hein quoi ? Les coulisses de, O ! Hum allez, je suis en train de me concentrez la, tout le monde dehors !  
Narr- Et c'est nous qui ne sommes pas sérieux !

Bon, j'arrête là, ce qui veut dire que c'est bientôt fini. Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas très long.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila, c'est la dernière, enfin !lol J'aurais mis le temps, je m'en excuse, surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas long. Je m'excuse encore, j'espère que vous aurez tout de même du plaisir à la lire.

**RAR :**

Aya72: Haha, et bien tu vas savoir qui est l'assasin! Mdr c'est vrai que tu ne le savais pas du tout! mdr

Saitake: Désolé, c'est encore plus court, mais j'ai pas réussi à allonger plus. Sinon, merci pour Shino mais l'idée principale viens de ma chère soeurXD De rien pour la dedicace, je ne vais pas m'en faire une à moi-même!lol

Bonne lectureXD

Spéciale dédicace a tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé cette ficXD

**

* * *

**

Le mystère de l'éventail

**Chapitre 4**

_Tsu- Après une enquête approfondie faites par Sherlock Bond, nous souhaitons vous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes arriver à la conclusion que l'assassin est…_

Ils s'agitent à côté ! Mais chuuuuteu !

Tsu- …celui qu'il est. Je vais laissez Sherlock vous expliquez ses découvertes.

She- Merci bien. Voyez-vous, j'ai interrogé beaucoup de personnes venant de ce village et aucune, je dis bien aucune, de ces personnes n'appréciait un tant soit peu Itachi Uchiwa, tout d'abord nous avons son frère, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est bien évident qu'il ne peut aimer l'homme qui a tué toute sa famille, et la vengeance est un mobile. Ensuite ses deux coéquipiers, Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Leur lien avec Sasuke est très fort, mais à cause d'Itachi, d'une certaine manière, ils l'ont perdu. Même si aujourd'hui Sasuke est revenu il n'empêche que trois années se sont écoulées.

Ils font que de parler à côté ! C'est énervant !

She- Après il y a ceux qui ont des raisons en dehors de la famille Uchiwa, comme l'équipe entière de Gai, Itachi a, pendant un combat, abîmer la tenue de Rock Lee. Ce dernier étant bouleverser a pleuré un long moment, mais il faut savoir que l'entendre pleurer n'est pas du tout agréable et qu'une haine envers le responsable de ce massacre sonore peut très vite naître. En ce qui concerne leurs sensei, il aime tout simplement trop son élève pour supporter de le voir pleurer. En ce qui concerne l'équipe de Kurenai, Ino Yamanaka est une fan, pour ne pas dire fanatique, de mode, et les goûts vestimentaires d'Itachi ne lui ont pas du tout plus. Et oui, je pense qu'elle serait capable de le tuer pour cette raison. Après nous avons d'autre raison comme celle-ci que je n'aborderai pas. Un cas m'a laissé tout de même dans le doute, celui de Shino Aburame, il est resté très vague quand je lui posais mes questions, et malgré mon acharnement, je n'ai rien pu lui tirer.

Acharnement ? Il l'a laissé partir au bout de cinq minutes !

She- En dehors du village de Konoha, nous avons le coéquipier d'Itachi dans leur organisation, l'Akatsuki, Kisame Oshigaki. Son mobile, Itachi avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine, et lui non. Elles avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'utiliser pour aller jusqu'à Itachi. Ensuite, et pour finir, nous avons Orochimaru, jaloux de la puissance d'Itachi. A présent, deux scénarios s'offrait à moi, voici le premier : Kisame a décidé de prendre contact avec Sasuke Uchiwa pour pouvoir tuer Itachi. Sasuke en a parlé à Naruto et Sakura qui, eux aussi en on parlé et ainsi toutes les personnes dont j'ai parlé précédemment et d'autres ont voulu participé. Kisame a convaincu Itachi d'aller à la falaise, finalement ils était tous là, étant tous ninjas ils avaient créé des clones qui faisait présence à la fête, ils avaient ainsi un alibi. Finalement, Itachi a été poussé après avoir été assommé et est mort.

Pourquoi il s'arrête de parler ? Et la deuxième possibilité ?

She- Le deuxième scénario est plus simple, Orochimaru a donné rendez-vous à Itachi pour une raison inconnue, puis la simplement poussé après s'être battus. Maintenant, lequel des deux scénarios est le bon ? J'y est beaucoup réfléchi et après toute cette réflexion j'ai conclue que c'était Orochimaru l'assassin.

Purée, ils sont énervant à côté ! Oh bah voila Oro-chan !

Oro- Nooon! Je suis innocent! Croyez moiii!

Et ils l'emmenent, bah dis pour une fois qu'Oro-chan se vante pas, enfin. Ho ! Mais c'est Neji à côté !

Naru- Et bien, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on était…

Paf ! La claque, vaut mieux pas embété Neji dite moi…. Bah voila… c'est fini/Pop- Narrateur, tu es censé montrer ce qu'ils font après / C'est vrai ? Aaaaah mais bien sûr, c'était marqué dans le script, evidemment /Pop- Et tu la lu / Evidemment ! Et bien je propose qu'on prenne tous une… snif une dernière fois la télécommande, un ans après… vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti !

Nous voila rendu ! Hooo mes c'est qui ce petit blond dans ce landau ? Il est tout mimi, ho oui il est mimi ! Ho ! Je crois que je sais qui sont tes parents, mais oui tu est mignon ! Gouzou gouzou… Hem oui, les voila justement, c'est Naruto, il a bien grandi… il est bien musclé…haaa et Hinata est à côté de lui. Quelle belle familleXD Quand je pense que le père d'Hinata est devenu tout mimi tout doux quand il a vu le petitXD. On va se promener dans les rues de Konoha ? D'accord, haaaa il fait beau. Hey ! La-bas c'est Ino, Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro ! Wouaaah ! Ino est enceinte ! Et Temari, elle a une petite fille dans les bras. Ils se séparent, d'un côté Ino et Kankuro, je crois qu'ils vivent à Suna, ils sont sûrement venus voir les parents d'Ino. Et de l'autre côté, bah Shika-kun et Temari… encore en train de s'engueuler… Alala, incorrigible c'est deux là… et hoooo bah la il s'engueule plus… oui donc leurs petite fille est vraiment mignonne, elle dort dans les bras de sa maman… maintenant dans les bras de son papa. Ah tiens, je crois qu'elle se reveille, regardez là frotter ses petit yeux avec ses petites mains, je fond ! Hahaha, Shikamaru est un vrai petit papa poule, il est chou. Bon, on va la laisser, et si on allait voir Sasuke ? Téléporteur ! Oups, Sasuke et Sakura dinent, et hooooo ! non ! il… il la demande en mariage ! On a ça en avant première ! magnifique snif hooo elle lui saute dans les bras… snif ça m'émeut. On vas pas les déranger plus longtemps… Alala, la vie n'a pas changé tant que ça… J'ai une idée, retéléporteur à la prison !

?- Kukukukuku

C'est Oro-chan !

?1- Nooooon supplice ! Sortez moi de laaaa !

?2- Je ferai plus rien, je vous jure !

Oro- Kukukukuku

?3- Arrêtez çaaaaa ! Je vous en supplie ! Gardieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Tiens c'est vrai ça, ils sont où les gardien ? Il y en a pas !

Oro- Kukukukukukukukukukuku

…Je crois que je comprends pourquoi… Sortons ! Haaaa, on a atterri dans la section interrogatoire… Noooon ! Vite mes boules quies « Stop Lee », oui c'est lui ! Entrons dans la salle ou il est… il pleure. Heureusement que j'ai mes « Stop Lee » hooo mais, le criminel est en train de tout avouez, haha je suis sur qu'Oro-chan lui-même ne peut pas battre Lee. Bon, si on allait voir Sherlock /Pop- Brillante idée, bravo, à croire que tu a lu le script/ Mais non ! C'est de moi voyons, les scripts, ça sert à rien /Pop- --'' Franchement / Relax ! De toute façon c'est la fin alors tu peux plus me virer :p Bon allez, téléporteur ! Nous voila à Kiri Hooo Sherlock est sur l'estradeo Quel classe !

She- Et donc, après d'interminable heures de concentration, j'en ai conclu que l'assassin est…

Ouais, bon c'est une autre histoireXD. Mais je me demande qui il cherchait à séduire quand même… A votre avis, c'était qui ? Ho ! Mais mon rendez-vous ! Je vais en retard ! Rerere…euh re ?téléporteur ! Ouf je suis la première arrivé, bon euh c'est ici que nous nous quittons… snif j'aime pas les adieux snif… Ha voila Neji ! Salut !

* * *

Pop- Il y a pas plus expéditif comme au revoir.  
Narr- Je voulais pas faire attendre mon Neji :p  
Sasu- Comment ça se fait que tu es venue nous voir ? C'était privé !  
Narr- Ahhh mais arrête, t'étais mignon.  
Pop- …  
Narr- Et je trouve que j'ai eu une bonne idée, n'empêche t'a mis ton temps pour lui demander.  
Saku- Je trouve aussi.  
Sasu- Hin.  
Pop- …  
Narr- Un problème Popine ?  
Pop- …Une question, QUI as lu le script !  
Saku- Un script ?  
Naru- Il y avait ça ?  
Ten- C'était pas de l'improvisation depuis le début ?  
Saku- J'ai jamais vu la couleur d'un script.  
Pop- Qui était chargé de le donner ?#caaalme#  
She- Moi mais il se trouve que tout au long de la pièce j'ai eu quelques… problèmes de digestion…  
Pop- QUOI !  
Narr- Hey, c'est bon, elle est fini cette fic, reste… zen soyons zen♪ du sang froid dans les veines, zen♪ 

Et voilaaaa, c'est bien fini, j'espère que cette fin vous auras pluXD Je remercie tous les lecteurs, ma sœur, qui a eu quelques idées brillante sans oublié, les personnes qui ont écrit et réalisés le téléfilm qui est à la source de cette idéeXD

A+ dans ma prochaine fic(A l'ombre de la traitrise… qui a dit que je fais de la pub ? lol)


End file.
